Steven ve el futuro
by quimeyadonai
Summary: steven,las cristal gems,lapiz,peridot, lars,sadie,conie,greg, bismuto y las diamantes (azul y amarillo) ven la serie
1. Excursión en el portal (05-15 09:49:31)

Lei dos como estos muy buenos en inglés y me dio ganas de hace mi propia versión aunque soy muy novato y no sera de muy buena calidad pero me esforzare.

Steven,las cristal gems,Lapiz,Peridot, Lars,Sadie,Conie,Greg, Bismuto y las diamantes (Azul y Amarillo)ven la serie.

Solo pondre algunos capítulos porque son muchos y pondre los mas importantes. Además los personajes son de unos días antes de excursión en el portal (excepto las diamantes son de cuándo descubren que steven es diamante rosa, lápiz dé poco después de hacerse amiga de peridot y peridot del final de mensaje recibido)

**Excursion en el portal**

Diamante Azul y Amarillo descubren lo de diamante rosa y justo después desaparecen en una luz brillante

Las diamantes aparecen en una sala de cine

-Antes de que destruyan el lugar-antes de que la voz misteriosa termine de hablar amarillo interrumpe gritando-quien eres y porque estamos aca

Azul calmadamente dice-Amarillo no provoques a alguien que no teletrasporto aca podria dejarnos en un planeta a años luz del planeta madre.

La voz misteriosa dice-los traje para ver la vida de steven que es el híbrido que nacio de un humano y diamante rosa y ya lo vieron

Amarillo dice-eso explica mucho.

Azul estaba emocionada queria entender mas sobre diamante rosa y su falsa destruccion y probablemente lo haga.Amarillo tenia interés pero no tanto como Azul

La voz misteriosa dice -ahora traere algunos del pasado asi que no mencionen lo de que Rose es Diamante rosa o llevo a una estrella para que se mueran.

De repente aparecen Steven,las cristal gems,Lapiz,Peridot, Lars,Sadie,Conie,Greg y Bismuto

Bismuto ve a las diamantes-ustedes-

Perla grita -Bismuto.

la voz misteriosa dice -tranquilos les explico vienen de distintos tiempos y veran la historia de steven incluyendo el futuro

Garnet dice muy enojada y mirando a las diamantes-que hacen ellas aqui y porque no nos están atacando-la voz misteriosa responde-lo sabran solo esperen y sientense.

Todos se sientan y la pantalla se enciende

(Me saltare bastantes partes para no escribir y no arriesgarme al copyright)

**S****e ve a steven enfermo**

Perla pone su mano en la frente de steven-Steven estas tienes fiebre te vas a morir-

Azul dice llorando-morir.No otra vez.

Garnet piensa"porque a esa asesina despiada le importa"

La voz misteriosa dice-tranquila es el futuro y solo es alergia

**P****erla: Steven se supone que debes estornudar en tu fosa antecubital**

Steven pregunta-mi que- y lars dice-su que-

conie dice-el brazo.

**S****e ve una esfera usando un portal**

Lars pregunta-¿que es eso?.

Perla dice-no lo se.

Peridot dice-yo se pero no dare spoilers-y Lápiz dice-los spoilers son molestos.

Greg dice preocupado -alguien saqué a Steven de esa cosa se esta congelando.

**A****matista:vaya Steven junior a estado ocupado ahora eres abuelo**

Greg grita que

Steven explica-es una cabra que encontré a veces digo que es mi hijo.

**P****erla:este portal esta roto marcado como inactivo por el mismo cupon adhesivo de cereales que tu mismo le pusiste**

Peridot dice-tu eres el que puso eso en el portal.

Steven dice -si.

**A****matista:esto es nuevo y creo que me gusta**

Peridot dice-Tipica amatista

Amatista dice confundida -te conozco.

Peridot responde-lo haras.

**St****even:es la cosa que vi en la corriente**

Sadie dice confundida -te ries-conie dice-probablemente sea un efecto de no dormir.

**se ve a Peridot llegar por el portal**

Steven dice-eres tu no pareces-Peridot responde-si pero en ese momento era una aburrida.

**P****eridot se va**

Peridot dice-como dije una aburrida.

**G****arnet rompe el portal**

Peridot se queja-gaste muchos recursos para arreglar eso-garnet responde-no me importa.

**G****arnet:ella no va a volver**

Peridot dice-te equivocaste.

Steven dice-entonces las gemas son del espacio.

Perla dice-si pensé que era obvio.

la voz misteriosa dice- bien ahora el próximo.

fin

Termine el capítulo uno lamento la mala calidad pero no soy un experto agradecería consejos sobre como mejorar

Gracias a ZammieW por sus consejos


	2. Fugitivos

**Fugitivos****Perla:juramos que nunca dejariamos que la tierra sea usada para sus propositos aun si eso****amatista pisa el robonoide**Steven se sorprendió el no sabia mucho sobre las gemas y ahora escucho eso-que querian hacer-Steven pregunta confundido-obviamente fue una invasion-dijo Lars con tono de que esta diciendo algo obvio.

Steven se sorprendio aun mas siempre penso que todas las gemas son buenas pero ahora se entera que invadieron la tierra.

Durante la conversación Conie estaba escuchando "entonces las gemas son aliens y probablemente las cristal gems se rebelaron".Sadie estaba pensando lo mismo que Conie.

**Amatista:si parece divertido hagamoslo**

Greg estaba furioso dejo a Steven con las cristal gems para que lo cuiden y Amatista le dice que huyan - Amatista deberias cuidarlo.

Amatista responde - tranquilo aun no sucede.

Amarillo estaba confundida si una gema le hubiera dicho a Rosa que huya la habria destrozado de inmediato.

**Steven:Amatista compartirias tu comida****Amatista come la comida**

Perla grita enojada y en panico - Amatista necesita comer para no morir de hambre .

**Amatista:ese no es mi hogar.**Perla dice - Amatista sabes que si lo es .

Amatista se queda callada.

**Amatista:un día simplemente sali de este hollo.**Peridot dice-en realidad la creacion de gemas es mucho mas complicado que eso.

**Perla:eres lo único bueno que salio de este desastre siempre pense que estabas orgullosa de ello**

Amatista llora y abraza a Perla.

Fin.

El próximo es el ataque de las canicas


End file.
